1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment attachments for trademark and the like displays and waistband extensions that relief pressure from the waistline and fluctuates for the wearer from normal mode to loose weear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, various garment attachments for Trademark, etc. displays, waistband extensions and waistband pressure relievers of pants, shorts, skirts, or blue jeans have been developed. None of these, however, have the single feature of combined uses of the present invention. Example: